Unnamed Vulcans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 24th century. Archaeologist In 2367, a Vulcan archaeologist was on the Federation Archaeology Council and attended Picard's lecture about the ruins of Tagus III aboard the . He also attended the banquet in Ten Forward and talked to Picard. This conversation was interrupted by Vash. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.|His costume was previously worn by actor William Denis as Ki Mendrossen in the episode .}} Children's choir These 'children' sang to welcome home in 2390 of an alternate timeline. Harry Kim recalled the event when asked to by The Doctor. ( ) }} Diplomat In 2373, this diplomat told a group of Orion free traders the news about the non-aggression pact between the Dominion and the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) }} Master This master sold Tuvok a meditation lamp in 2368, doubling the price when he saw Tuvok and Kathryn Janeway's Starfleet insignias. When Janeway told Kes about it in 2374, the Ocampa stated that she was sure it was the logical thing to do. ( ) }} Mirror universe inhabitants Racquetball player This racquetball player was Julian Bashir's finals opponent in the sector championships as team at Starfleet Medical Academy in 2368. Bashir recalled the game to Miles O'Brien, upon revealing his history with the sport, expressing how impressed he was with the Vulcan opponent's stamina, and that "I don't think he ever actually broke a sweat." Bashir ultimately beat his opponent with "a back wall riser shot." ( ) }} Risa visitor In 2366, this female was on vacation on Risa while Captain Jean-Luc Picard took shore leave on the planet. ( ) Ronara bar patrons These two patrons had a drink in a bar on Ronara Prime in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370 when Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) Scientists These three scientists checked and equipped the Jellyfish prior to its launch. ( ) File:Vulcan scientist 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Jeffery Quinn'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sek's mate This female mated with Sek and produced a daughter, . ( ) }} Starfleet personnel Vulcans who were in Starfleet have their information listed under Starfleet personnel articles. * The Vulcan Starfleet Academy superintendent during William T. Riker's time there. * The Vulcan admiral who decorated Jadzia Dax. * The Vulcan cadet at Starfleet Academy. * The Vulcan cadets on : ** Female Vulcan cadet. ** Male Vulcan cadet. * The Vulcan cadets who were 's friends. * The Vulcan captain of . * The Vulcan civilians living aboard the : [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]]. * The 47 Vulcan inhabitants of Deep Space 9. * The Vulcan command officer serving aboard the . * The Vulcan engineer serving aboard the . * The Vulcan crewmembers serving aboard : [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]]. * The Vulcan female lieutenant aboard Deep Space 9. * The Vulcan girl eyed by Jake Sisko and Nog on Deep Space 9 in 2369. * The Vulcan male officer aboard Deep Space 9. * The Vulcan male officer aboard Deep Space 9. * The Vulcan male officer aboard Deep Space 9. * The Vulcan male on Deep Space 9's Promenade. * Two Vulcan officers on Earth. * The Vulcan vice admiral who attended the ceremony for Bajor's admission to the Federation. Exceptions to this are the predominantly Vulcan crews from: * ([[Hera crew 001|USS Hera personnel]]) * ([[T'Kumbra teammates 001|USS T'Kumbra personnel]]) Trade Agreements Conference attendee This female was attending the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366, as well as the reception in Ten Forward on the Enterprise-D. ( ) Tuvok and T'Pel's middle sons The middle sons of Tuvok and , younger brothers to Sek, and elder brothers of Asil. ( ) Tuvok noted that his wife was in labor with their third child for ninety six hours. ( ) The youngest son was fond of the song "Falor's Journey" and often asked his father to play it on his lute. ( ) |Their names are given in non-canon sources as and .}} T'Vran captain Volan III inhabitant Vorik's mate This female was chosen to be Vorik's mate. In 2373, when B'Elanna Torres attempted to deflect his marriage proposal by asking if he already had somebody, he explained that due to his being lost with , she had most likely chosen another mate. ( ) |The Distant Shores short story "Letting Go" gives her name as .}} Vulcan Council members These two members of the Vulcan Council agreed that Spock should pilot the Jellyfish and fire the red matter into the supernova to save Romulus in 2387. ( ) .}} Wedding attendees These civilians attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379. While the crowd laughed at best man Jean-Luc Picard's toast, the female, who sat behind Guinan, kept her unemotional face. The first male civilian sat next to the female Vulcan, while the second male civilian, who was somewhat taller with lighter hair, sat alone. ( ) .|The character played by stand-in Dieter Hornemann, may also be the "real" Lieutenant Kinis, a character portrayed by Hornemann in .}} File:Vulcan female wedding attendee.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Vulcan male wedding attendee 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan male wedding attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an Dieter Hornemann'' nl:Naamloze Vulcans (24e eeuw) 07 Category:Ambassadors Category:Athletes Category:Government officials Category:Musicians Category:Scientists